sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ravoka the Wolf (43C)
This version of Ravoka is from the 43C continuity. The original can be found here . Ravoka the Wolf is fictional, anthropomorphic wolf created by user Ravoka67. He is a fan-made character based on the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Residing in World 67B (Mobius 43C), he is the leader of the 43C Freedom Fighters. Ravoka appears in The Mobius 43C Saga. History Early Years Tyson Moreno was born on July 27th, 4240 to Brian and Sarah Moreno in Iceborough, Northern Tundra during the Second Great War. With both parents serving in the war, they sent their child to be raised by the Onueo, a tribe of desert bandicoots residing in the Great Hole of Downunda. Given the name Ravoka by his adoptive father, Ravoka spent most of his childhood training in an ancient martial art known as Triex. Over the course of a ten year period, his strength, speed and endurance have increase exponentially. During this time however, claw-like spikes started to sprout out of Ravoka's hands. He eventually learned to control them and use them as miniature blades built-in to his hands. Teen Years At the age of 15, Ravoka was selected as one of the six Defense Elites, as the village was under constant threat from neighboring clans. Upon the ranks of this team was a desert bandicoot named Levis, whom Ravoka had been friends with since age 4. For the next year, Ravoka and the rest of the Defense Elites had successfully defended the village from any and all outside threats. However, in 4256, the effects of the war had made it's way to Downunda, and the Defenders were overwhelmed from the human forces. Ravoka and Levis were the only survivors of the massacre of the Onueo. They were then placed into custody under G.U.N. and imprisoned. Shadow Age After his defeat at the hands of the humans, Ravoka was in a coma for one and a half weeks. During that time, his sentient being was placed in the Under-Realm. He had been chosen by the Overlord of Darkness to compete in a 16-man fighting tournament to the death. With new shadow energy flowing through him, Ravoka dominated his competition and eventually went on to win the tournament. As a reward, he was given the power of shadow manipulation (at the cost of a weakness to over-exposure of the sun) and was named the Overlord's apprentice. Wanting to return back to the real world, the two fought it out and eventually, Ravoka killed the Overlord and returned back to his physical being, now imprisoned. Rebirth Of Freedom For the next few weeks, Ravoka would be forced to spend most of his time in a battle arena built as a means of population control. He quickly bulit a reputation for defeating and killing many larger opponents. He was later approached by Pyrrhos the Fox, who convinced him to help him escape. Pyrrhos had been building an escape plan in the form of a cybernetically enhanced armadillo in the form of Project B.U.S.T. (later nicknamed Flip for showing increased agility despite his cyborg nature). After also aquiring the assistance of Luciana the Mink, the four managed to escape the prison and later retreated to the Mobian Jungle. After setting up a temporary base of operations, the four learnt of a select few who were able to take advantage of their escape and follow their example. Among these escapees were Xeno the Hedgehog, Alinoa the Cat, Sen the Rabbit, Victorrson the Spider, Chopper the Red-Tailed Hawk and Levis the Desert Bandicoot. The group managed to find the six in a matter of two weeks and then formed the 43C Freedom Fighters. Personality Normally, Ravoka is laid-back, fun-loving and a bit cocky, but can be serious when needed. While in battle however, this drastically changes. He brings out a viciously murderous side to him as a means of scaring his opponent, thus gaining the upper hand. This can normally be controlled, but it can rarely get out of hand. Powers & Abilities Shadow Manipulation Ravoka's primary ability is shadow manipulation. He is able to control and concentrate this energy into many different attacks such as beams, blasts, ect. He can also leave a trail of this energy behind him to increase his speed and can also teleport short distances. Increased Speed, Strength and Durability After ten years of intense training under the Onueo, Ravoka is incredibly gifted in the ways of combat. The martial art he trained in and studied, Triex, was designed to disperse of multiple enemies at once as fast and effectively as possible. Because of that, Ravoka's speed, strength and durability are yet to be truly matched. Extractable Knucke Claws Although not really a power, Ravoka has four claws built into his knuckles that he can extract and retract at will. These can be used as miniature blades and are Ravoka's main weapon in combat. Weaknesses Solar Overexposure After a given amount of time under the sun, Ravoka's shadow force will slowly start to drain away to the point where it's not functioning. Water Being raised in a mostly dry enviroment, Ravoka never learnt how to swim. Solar-Based Attacks Being a shadow manipulator, Ravoka has a natural weakness to the opposite of it. This can momentarily stun him or knock him unconsious, depending on the strength of the attack. Relationships (under construction) Gallery Ravoka Channel Art.png|Ravoka in Channel Art (Thanks to SFK92) Ravoka the Wolf.jpg|Ravoka's original design in StH: Character Designer (Advanced Edition). Ravoka Sample Take Two.png|Ravoka's idle sprite in SFCDB. Heroes assemble!.jpg|IT'S DA WOLVERIIINE!!! Ravoka along with the rest of the HEROES Squad as Marvel heroes (by Sam). Trivia * Whenever Ravoka tries to say the word "Trivia", he always ends up saying "Trevor Phillips" instead. * Ravoka actually used to have normal hazel eyes before he had his shadow powers. It was when the darkness entered his body that his eyes became permanently changed. Category:Males Category:Wolves